My Immortal II: A New Hope
by scatpron666
Summary: The continued adventures of Ebony Raven Dementia Way and her gothic coven.
1. Chapter 1

**My Immortal II: A New Hope**

AN: I really enjoyed the works of "My Immortal" so I decided to write my own fanfiction based of the adventures of Ebony and her gothic coven.

**Chapter 1: Please Kill Me**

Once again, I arose from my coffin in the Slytherin dormitory. The dungeon was humid and musty, but it suited us all nicely. You see, I am Ebony Raven Dementia Way, queen Goth of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After a grand schism in the houses, many former-Gryffindor students now found themselves in Slytherin. For instance, Vampire (Harry) Potter, B'loody Mary (Hermoine Granger), and Diabolo (Ron) Weasley, have all transferred to the malevolent Slytherin house. I always wore grand gothic outfits composed of black leather on every occasion.

I ventured into the common room to find Draco quietly reading a novel about death, or some other stupid shit. He had grown more and more depressing as each day passed. Although it was cute at first, it began to grow old. Depression without emotion is nothing more than being a whiney bitch. I ran up playfully and smacked the book from his hands. Draco began to weep tears of blood, because we are vampires and apparently that shit happens. I sighed as I realized his manhood slowly shrunk away with each passing day. I stomped out of the common room and into the halls of the magnificent school.

The tan brick walls of the halls were not comparable to the luscious black stone that lined the Slytherin common areas. However, not all people are Goth and it is something that one must come to terms with if we are to survive. It was still my dream to make all people Goth, for preps were nothing but whores. From a distance I saw Vampire Potter skate-boarding through the halls.

"Vampire!" I shouted with excitement.

He paused for a moment, "Oh. Hey Ebony..." he said with disappointment.

Then I noticed his black clothes had been shed for a red hat that barely clung on to his head, thick classes, a hearty goatee, brown canvas pants, and a red scarf to top it all off. He hardly looked like himself, but not quite a prep either.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Vampire?" I asked.

He glanced away pretentiously, "I don't respond to that name anymore. Vampires are too mainstream. My name is John Lennon Potter now. Thanks." he stroked his beard and looked back towards me.

I stood in awe for a moment before pushing him off his skate-board, "Are you a fucking prep?!"

Potter closed his eyes and sighed, "Those labels are too mainstream. We're all just people, ya know? Like, for real. Maybe you just aren't, like, progressive enough, ya know? Just... just try wearing some glasses"

I raised my middle finger at him and shouted, "What the fuck did you do with your COOL clothes?!"

He scoffed at me saying, "I donated those to impoverished wizards in wizard-Serbia where they use the fabric to make robes for children."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! "How fucking dare you! What about MCR and GC and Acronym?!"

John Lennon Potter scoffed again, "Please! Those sell outs!" He got back on his skate-board, "The Butter Beers are my favorite band now. You probably haven't heard of them." On that note, he skate-boarded away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Gang is All Here**

I stomped over to band practice where I knew everyone would be furious with Vampire-er-John Lennon Potter's behavior. I saw B'loody Mary, Diabolo, Draco, and Hargrid waiting to begin. They were all dressed in black and ready for me. I was too furious to even look at my guitar.

"Have you all heard about Vampire Potter?!" I shrieked.

Diabolo answered in a snobby voice, "Um. You mean John Lennon Potter. I'm kind of inspired by his existentialist nonconformity. Honestly, I think I might conform to that nonconformity."

I quickly snatched up a razor blade and grabbed Diabolo by his wrist. His black hair with blue streaks, no longer red, looked very sexy. I dug the blade into his wrists and he didn't even flinch. He simply stared into my soul with his red gothic eyes. He was a true goth. It made me breath heavy and my leather panties began to dampen with hot gothic juices.

Draco could tell that Diabolo was turning me on with his manhood and he scampered off to be away. Hargrid glared at me before quickly running off to comfort him. B'loody Mary found solace in tuning her instrument while gazing longingly at Diabolo and I.

I bit my bottom lip and stared at the blood seeping from Diabolo's arm. He could tell that I wanted him. He was still a virgin and I knew it ought to be me to take it from him. Slowly, step by step we backed against the wall. The first thing to touch him was my heaving breasts.

"Dude..." he murmered.

"Yea" I replied "dude..."

I could feel his massive hulking member begin to tear through his trousers. I reached down to caress it with my nimble fingers. It grew and grew and I knew this would be painful but that made me want it even more. Without a condom in sight, anal was our only option and I was more than enthusiastic to_ take it_. I took off my leather panties, dripped wet from his delicious manhood. I dropped them onto his shoulder and he shuddered with excitement.

"Do it... sex my ass" I demanded.

"Okay." he replied.

I crawled on all fours, like an animal. He approached from behind and grabbed my hips. I shuddered as I felt his cock against my ass, rubbing it up and down to prepare me for what was to come. I never could have expected the great new radius my anus would have to grow to take Diabolo's massive member. I cried in gothic pain but I loved every second as he thrusted harder and harder into my virgin ass. I felt tears of gothic vampiric blood drip from my eyes but I only drank them to heighten the ecstasy. I glanced up to see B'loody Mary, leaned against a wall, rubbing her clit gently to the scene before her.

After hours of rough anal sex, Diabolo released his tsunami of hot ejaculate into my ass. I swear I could feel it splatter against me and it made me cum harder than I ever have before. I laid on the ground trying to catch my breath. My whole body was numb with white-hot pleasure. He leaned against the wall and began to smoke a cigarette.

"I... I love you Diabolo." I confessed.

"Tough titties." he retorted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Like WTF**

I ran away crying tears of blood gothically. Diabolo had made me feel like a useless whore, which I'm not because I'm not a prep. I had made it down to the great hall and lunch was being served. I sat away from the rest of the Slytherins for today and opted to dine with the Hufflepuff. They didn't look like preps so I didn't know what to expect when I sat down.

"Hey, like are you here to join our discussion on the rights of gorillas in Hogwarts?" One of them asked.

I looked confused but decided it would be better than sitting with those fucking posers back in Slytherin. "Uh, yea. Gorillas are cool and kind of gothy if you look at their behavior."

"Gothy is too mainstream," I recognized the voice as none other than Hargrid.

I looked over to Hargrid who was visibly different from the last time I'd seen him. He was wearing a blue and black plaid shirt, red skinny jeans, all white converse, a purple **deep **v-neck, and those stupid fucking hemp bracelets. Beside him was John Lennon Potter. Hargrid diverted his eyes but John Lennon looked right at me.

"What the fuck are you two doing here, you're Slytherin." I said.

"Listen, Peeta Melark and I are too progressive for the Slytherin lot. Like most of them don't even know where all that leather comes from. And like seriously, they're killing lots of cows and the environment and stuff." Said John Lennon.

"Who is Peeta Melark?" I asked.

He pointed at Hargrid who I guess was not Peeta Melark. I couldn't believe my eyes, how had my gothic coven have fallen so far? I took out a razo blade and began cutting my wrists. One of the boys at the table brought out an old record player and they began listening to "Like we're Wizards, we have a responsibility to this planet- by Butter Beer." I ran away so I could go to classes. Inside, professor McGonicle was teaching wizard history and I listened offhandedly as the class went on. Behind me I heard faint smacking sounds. I turned around and saw Britney making out with Diabolo!

"Diabolo, what are you doing!?" I shouted.

"I am trying to bang Britney, duh." He huffed.

"But you made sex to my bottom only an hour ago!" I shouted.

He shrugged before Professor McGonicle rapped the board and said, "no more talking, Ebony!"

I can't even begin to imagine what had happened to my gothic coven, but I had to fix it or this whole school would be covered in preps and those weird thick rimmed glasses wearing people. I got up and left in the middle of class. As I walked toward the Slytherin rooms and I cried tears of blood and cut my wrists. Diabolo used me, John Lennon and Peeta Melark had become weird semi preps, and Draco has a small penis. Why can't I have another foursome with really hot goth guys? It's times like these that I wish Satan hadn't swallowed a bunch of pebbles at the beach to kill himself. I got back to my coffin and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke from my coffin the next day gothically. I stepped out and put on white foundation, black leather panties, black leather fishnets, black leather combat boots, black leather miniskirt, black leather bra, and a black leather corset which just barely covered half of her bra. My outfit was composed of nearly an entire cow. I walked out into the common rooms where I saw Draco. I raised my middle finger. He cried and began cutting his wrists, at least he was still goth. He just had baby dick. I went down to class where I found John Lennon, Peeta, and Diabolo. Diabolo was kissing the girl behind him again. I took out my razor blade and slit my wrists as I cried tears of blood. I still couldn't believe how he betrayed me like that, it was a shitty preppy thing of him to do. Especially because he fucked me in the butthole, even though I liked it, that was special and sacred kind of like cows to Indian people. I sat in my seat ahead of Diabolo and waited for class to be over. It finished and I left gothically.

I was in the great hall when I noticed someone unexpected sitting at the Slytherin table. I walked over and saw that it was Diabolo.

"I thought you were eating with the semi prep people now." I said sexily.

"They were non conformists from the ideals of society, so I decided I would be more non conformist and non conform from the non conformers who didn't conform.. To society." Said Diabolo sexily.

"Does that mean you'll stop kissing that girl in class?" I asked hungrily.

"I don't know. Why does it matter?" He replied calmly.

I looked into his gothic eyes and could see that they were in fact the Diabolo I had grown fond of. I crept closer to him.

"Diabolo."

"Yes?"

The way he said, 'yes' made my panties wet with blood and cum and wetness and all sorts of gothy fluid. Beneath the table I started to rub my clit. I moaned. He looked under the table and immediately began stroking his cock. We sat there masturbating for a while until I could take it no longer.

"Take me, Diabolo, take me right here in the great hall!" I shouted gothically.

"Okay."

Diabolo stood up and slapped his meaty veiny gothic cock on the table into the mashed potatoes. I couldn't help but admire the courage he had to be doing this. At the far end of the room I heard Dumblydore figiting with his skinny jeans so he could take them off and masturbate to us. I walked around the other side of the table to where Diabolo was standing. I pulled down my leather thong and shuffled my ass toward him. Diabolo turned me around and I was confused. Until he shoved the cock into my throat and I nearly choked. Diabolo had an impressive penis. I could vaguely taste the mashed potatoes that were still left on his penis. I couldn't help but desire some gravy. Before long my mouth had become another fuckhole for him and he began to viciously jam his penis into my esophagus repeatedly. He came down my throat and it tasted good.

I thought he was done until he turned me over and slammed me down on the table. My breast slipped out of my leather corset and leather bra. I felt my nipple land in the punchbowl. It spilled all over me. Diabolo slapped my ass cheeks with his penis. He ran his penis against my vagina and I anticipated the inevitable thrust. But it didn't come. At least not in my vagina. At the last second, Diabolo pulled back and forced his ridiculously gargantuan penis into my anus. I cried happy tears of gothic blood as he took me right there in the great hall. I came. Moments later I felt his sweat hit me in the back. We went at it for another hour before I came again and again and he got faster. Diabolo pushed himself as far against my colon as he could and released his hot gothy seed all in my anus. I collapsed into the cornflakes and couldn't move for a long time. When I finally recovered it was to the sounds of a single clap. Soon another joined. And another. And another. Before long the entire great hall erupted into applause. Diabolo hefted his mighty cock at them like a sword before tucking it safely away into his pants. It still had some mashed potatoes on it.


End file.
